(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, more particularly to a projector with an equalizing temperature module disposed therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Following the vigorous advancement of the high technology industry, the dimensions of an electronic component tend to minimize, the density of the components per unit area is getting higher, and the efficiency is getting powerful. Because of the above factors, the heat produced from the electronic components is getting higher. If there is not any suitable heat dissipation method to eliminate the heat from the electronic components, the heat affects the stability of the whole device and reduces the life time of the electronic components. Therefore, how to exhaust the heat from the electronic device to avoid interior electronic components overheating is a significant issue. The requirement of the heat dissipation is very stern, especially to the electronic product, such as projector and notebook.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic partial view of a conventional projector. The heat dissipation component of a conventional projector 100 is a fan 120. The fan 120 is to exhaust the heat produced from an illuminant heat source 104 out of the projector 100 via a wind outlet 102. However, the heat would be increased while the illuminant offered by the illuminant heat source 104 increases. Hence, it is a wide use of using several fans to dissipate heat. Moreover, the distances between the illuminant heat source 104 and the fans 120 are not equal each other in the fabricating process of the projector 100 because of the dimensional factor. As a result, the temperature of a fluid exhausted from the fan 120a near the illuminant heat source 104 is higher. In contrast, the temperature of a fluid exhausted from the fan 120b far from the illuminant heat source 104 is lower.
In the above situation, if the fan 120a exhausts the high temperature wind is closer to the wind outlet 102, the high temperature wind fluid exhausted out of the projector may possibly hurt users. Moreover, the fans are located at different environments with different temperatures in order to cause different lifetimes. It is then that the entire reliability may be affected.